This invention relates in general to drawable furniture parts and in particular to a new and useful guide structure for such parts.
Known are draw guides for drawers in which the outer rail is supported on the inner rail for displacement on balls which are retained in cages. The outer rail comprises a hollow triangular section with a lengthwise slot for the passage of the inner rail. The inner rail is a solid rail having a triangular cross section, with ball tracks being formed on the corners. The manufacture of such solid rails is relatively expensive and material consuming.